


200 Miles to Lebanon

by crowroad



Series: A Hunter's Book of Days [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brother Feels, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Driving, Home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:59:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4828355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowroad/pseuds/crowroad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bible-black back-seat badass; fill her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	200 Miles to Lebanon

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Baby, and moods.

 

_Jacked_ : Slew her mountainside, where you almost went off a cliff, might have felt a rib go tectonic; bone-plate. Dash picked with drops; hot midnight. Skidmarks. Wet corner   
  
of Sammy’s eye.  
  


_X-hausted_ :  Drive. Rumble. Let her.  _Monster-gut_ , is what she sings;  _drive and sleep and exit, forget_.  
  


_Nostalgic_ :  Never turned on you never, faithful trap-trunked bible-black back-seat-bed badass beauty; brother-snores, bricks, soldiers; stroke her.  
  


_Happyish_ :  Eighties station. Dawn from behind the pumps leaks sweet, as orange Julius; flashback, flashover, brother-blinks.  Chrome sunrise Smith County line. One-handed steerage, flick wrapper  
  


from Sam- hair; fill her up.   
  


Let her carry you home.


End file.
